The trunking system is a dedicated wireless communication system directed to an industry-specific application, which is developed to meet needs of commanding and dispatching by a user within the industry.
A long-term evolution (LTE)-based broadband trunking system is gradually evolving towards user-based service management. A user account is registered with authentication authorization. In addition, the trunking system has an session initiation protocol (SIP) authentication authorization at a SIP level, which uses a traditional user name and pass word for a digest authentication, that is, a 401 or 407 authentication challenge message is performed with the user name and password, and reference may be made to a standard (Request For Comments, RFC) 3261 for details; moreover, for the purpose of security of various application services in the trunking system, it is also necessary to perform an authentication authorization to a terminal.
In the prior art, the user has to perform the authentication authorization of the account. A trunking service and a private voice call have the SIP authentication authorization, and other application services also have their own authentication authorizations. User names and pass words for various authentication authorizations are saved respectively, but there may be information on the user names and the pass words, posing a great threat to security.